Back For More
by SiriuslyGeorgia
Summary: After the couple get together, everything has to be perfect, right? But you can't put two people as impulsive as James and Lily together without a few explosions.


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR.**

* * *

Breathing rather heavily, Lily slumped in a red armchair. She'd just watched her boyfriend of two months storm out of the portrait hole after the latest, and perhaps worst, of their arguments.

The hush caused by the blow-out was slowly replaced by a thrum of chatter as Lily ran through her thoughts.

She could hear at least two groups of students giggling over her own irrationality. "I don't get why she lost it over him changing the prefect schedules," mused one sixth year. Her friend agreed, questioning how anyone could be mad at someone so hot.

Easy, thought Lily; that someone would just have to be as infuriating as James Potter. Anyway, it wasn't as if she was mad just because he'd changed the prefect schedules; he hadn't consulted her at all, even though they were supposed to work together. She pushed away the rogue thought that she was angry because the new schedule worked so much better than the one she'd made at the start of the year.

Across the room, Remus, Sirius and Peter sat playing chess: Remus against Sirius and Peter, the former seemed to be winning, judging by the massive grin on his face. Lily wasn't surprised by their nonchalance towards the argument–they were used to it by now. James and Lily had been arguing on and off for the past six and a half years, but it was only since they'd got together that the arguments were becoming more frequent. His friends, like hers, had learnt to leave them both alone until they made up, which was always fast and fleeting.

Making up this time wouldn't be as easy. They'd both said things they didn't mean. Lily had screamed at James that he was selfish, and used the fact that he'd gathered three detentions in the past month against him - even though she knew full well James had those detentions because he'd taken the fall for Sirius. As she'd said it, she regretted it, knowing James prided himself on his loyalty to his friends.

James, on the other hand, had insulted Lily's attitude to school, accusing her of taking school "too seriously" and saying that her work as Head Girl meant nothing. He didn't mean it, but it still hurt, especially considering she took school very seriously to prove herself as a witch despite her non-magical heritage.

"Lily?" Marlene's voice drew Lily out of her reverie. The blonde knelt by the side of the armchair, looking cautious.

"What?" Lily almost winced at the harsh tone of her voice, but she wasn't used to being approached so soon after an argument.

Marlene stayed silent for a few seconds, as if debating her next words. "I'm only saying this because I love you, and please don't hex me…"

Hoping to counteract her previous rudeness, Lily let out a soft laugh. "Spit it out, I promise I won't hex you."

"I think you should break up with James."

Lily blinked hard several times. "What?"

"I'm sorry," said Marlene, "but for your sake, and for the rest of Gryffindor's sake, you need to stop arguing so much, and the only way that's happening is if you end it." She raised her eyebrows, questioning why Lily hadn't interrupted before continuing. "We all thought you and James would be a great match, but now it's actually happened, you're both too impulsive to let the little things go, then boom." She motioned an explosion with her hands.

Lily stood up. She smiled faintly at her friend before walking across the common room, chewing on a nail.

Peter was the first to look up from the chess game. "If you want to pass on a message to James, Sirius is your best bet. He can do a really good impersonation of you yelling."

Looking up from the board, Sirius gave Remus the change to win the game. "I've never impersonated you, I swear."

The other two shared a look that told Lily the opposite, but she didn't care. "Please tell me one of you has the map," she said.

"You know about the map?" asked Peter in a hushed voice.

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled out the familiar worn parchment from his robes. "Of course she knows. We wave it around enough, after all."

"Plus it's the best way to find prime snogging spots, right, Evans?"

Lily's cheeks burned, but she didn't award Sirius with a response to his vulgar, albeit quite true, comment. "As much as I'd love to discuss snogging with you lot, can you just tell me where he is?"

Tapping the parchment with his wand, Remus murmured the password for the map. He only spent a few seconds studying the full map before tapping it again. "He's on the second floor, near the charms classrooms."

"Thanks a lot, see you guys later." She turned to go.

Sirius reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Just try not to break his heart."

* * *

When she found him at the other end of the second floor, James was traipsing along, dragging his feet.

He spun around as he heard her footsteps. His face still red, a ghost of a scowl played on his lips. "Back to yell at me some more?"

Brushing off the comment with great difficulty, Lily took a deep breath. "Tell me why we got together." Before he could reply, she added, "Don't you dare say you don't even know anymore."

The scowl disappeared and a smirk appeared on James' face. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

That smirk reminded Lily how easy it was to be around him when they weren't arguing. Most of the time she felt comfortable, but on full display at the same time–like he could see right through her, but she didn't mind. "Please, James."

His face straightened, his eyes sobering as he registered her serious tone. Seeing him like this was strange. If his mouth wasn't curled in amusement, it was usually strained in frustration. He backed up against the wall, looking anywhere but his girlfriend's face. She followed him to the edge of the corridor, arms folded, like a lioness stalking her prey. After a fairly long stretch of silence, James' eyes met Lily's. "You're so… strong. You stand up for what you believe in, damn the consequences, and Merlin knows you're fierce." James laughed dryly. "I just never knew everything I liked about you would come to haunt me now."

Despite herself, Lily's arms dropped to her side and she smiled. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Worse."

"I could say the same about you," said Lily. James opened his mouth to, without a doubt, insert a witty comment, but Lily waved him off. "You're loyal, and if anyone dares go against someone you love then… damn the consequences. But you're also kind, caring and you've matured so much. I just thought we'd work." A huge sigh escaped Lily's lips and she moved to lean against the wall next to James.

Had she just broken up with him? She wasn't sure. As she'd said them, the words seemed like the only thing that could explain how she felt, but now, they felt like a death sentence.

No. She wouldn't be the one to end this. They, her and James, had always been like this. Ever since the first time they met on the Hogwarts Express, they proved excellent at getting right on each other's last nerve. That was part of the reason they'd grown close enough to form a friendship that blossomed into a relationship. However much he aggravated her, she always went back for more, and however much she yelled and stuck her nose up at him, he couldn't stay away.

James still hadn't said a word. Lily could feel the space between them as if it was tangible. "I – I didn't mean," she sputtered, and then stopped. James' hand had enveloped hers as soon as she started talking. The simple gesture of his thumb stroking small circles on her palm conveyed everything she'd been thinking.

She turned her head towards him, glancing down at their conjoined hands as she did so. "I really didn't mean that how it sounded."

Lifting a hand to her face, James said, "I know." His finger traced down her cheek. "You're impulsive."

"Don't talk to me about impulsive, James Potter." She meant to sound threatening, but with James' finger caressing her cheek it came out barely more than a squeak. Two whole months had passed, and she still felt squeamish under his touch.

"I didn't mean anything I said, you know," said James. "I'm sorry."

She knew. Either she could stay angry at him for saying stupid comments in the heat of the moment, or she could accept his apology because, after all, she'd done exactly the same. "Everything I said was completely untrue."

James nodded. "I know."

Rolling her eyes, Lily let out a laugh. "You're so full of yourself."

Removing his hand from her cheek and placing it in his hair, James laughed. "I suppose this isn't just some compliment giving session?"

"I don't really know; I only had the walk here to think about what I was going to say to you."

"Ah, showing the amazing planning that got you that badge." James paused, running his hand through his hair as he thought. "So we're both impulsive, and I think you'll agree that we're both explosive… A dangerous combination there."

Lily put her head against his shoulder, fitting into the crook of his neck. "We make a great team, though. It's just when we clash, the whole house knows about it."

"Where else would they get their entertainment?"

"We do need to tone it down a bit," concluded Lily.

James placed a kiss on Lily's hair. "I didn't spend that long trying to get you just to spend all of our time arguing."

Straightening herself, Lily pushed away from the wall, pulling James with her. They began walking down the corridor. "So maybe you shouldn't be so annoying."

Barely suppressing a snort, James rolled his eyes. "Next time the prefect schedules need changing to avoid two fifth years killing each other, I'll make sure to run it past you."

Lily thought perhaps she'd overreacted there. "Yeah, whatever, at least I didn't get three detentions in the past month."

"Bet you haven't even got three detentions in your life."

Raising her eyebrows, Lily looked at her boyfriend. "I haven't even had one."

James stopped mid-stride, yanking Lily back. He ignored the irritated glare she gave him. "I didn't realise the situation was this dire."

"My perfect academic record is _dire_?"

"No girlfriend of mine is going to leave school without any detentions," promised James.

Without any warning, he took off jogging down the corridor, forcing Lily to keep pace with him. Ignoring her protests (and the shocked glances they received off any students they passed), James dragged her down two flights of stairs until they were speeding across the ground floor. Then, he ducked into an alcove opposite a doorway and pulled Lily in after him.

"What was that for?" hissed Lily, giving herself away when she let out a giggle from the adrenaline rush.

James held up a hand. "Just wait," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. Lily didn't see get a good look at the object before James stuck his arm out of the alcove and hurled the thing at the door opposite.

After poking her head around the wall, Lily realised too late that the doorway that was now filling with putrid smelling mist was the entrance to the staff room. "James!" she reprimanded–but it was too late, as teachers began spilling out of the room. They all hurried down the corridor, unaware that the culprits were directly opposite.

Lily made a move to step out from the alcove, fanning the foul smell from her nose. James' arms caught her and tugged her back in. "Just wait," he whispered in her ear.

"You carry _dungbombs_ around in your pocket?" she asked, making no move to disentangle herself from his arms.

"Shhh," he warned, "you never know when they'll come in handy."

Removing his arms from around her waist, James peeked at the staffroom. He turned, flashing Lily a broad smile. Faking a huge cough, he stumbled into the open corridor as Lily stared after him in shock.

"Lily!" he exclaimed croakily after he stopped his coughing fit. "Why did you do that?"

"James Potter, I should've known," came the voice of Professor McGonagall.

Groaning internally, Lily imagined the Head of Gryffindor's lips puckering in disapproval.

"Oh no, Professor," said James innocently, "it was Lily, not me. She was telling me how she'd never had a detention, then all of a sudden produced this dungbomb and flung it at the door! There was no time for me to stop her."

Lily let out a laugh at the ridiculousness of his story and stepped out of her hiding place. McGonagall's face mirrored exactly the disapproval Lily had imagined. "I don't know what came over me, Professor. It was like I was almost a different person entirely." Her voice sounded quite faint with the scent of the dungbomb still lingering in the air.

"Miss Evans, detention tomorrow night, eight o'clock sharp in my office," said McGonagall, showing no sign that the smell was affecting her at all.

Beaming, James shook his head at Lily. "You have to repent for your crime, Evans."

"As you seem so interested, Potter, you can come along too."

"Of course, Professor, even though I had nothing to do with it." James saluted before grabbing Lily's hand again and pulling her down the corridor.

"That's four in the past month!"

James groaned. "You're not going to start shouting again, are you?"

With her free hand, Lily flicked James on the arm. "I'm waiting until we get back to the common room to entertain everyone."


End file.
